


Howie's Night Out

by QuattroCard



Category: best fiends
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuattroCard/pseuds/QuattroCard
Summary: Howie goes on on a date with JoJo, and ends up in an embarrasing situation.In game terms, these are their stagesHowie is stage 3JoJo is stage 4Vega is srage 1Temper, Terry, Dennis, Rascal and Lapoleon are stage 3.





	Howie's Night Out

Song I was listening to when I finished writing this: High Flying Groove (Sonic Riders)

Best Fiends and the characters belongs to: Seriously Digital Entertainment 2014 – 2017, All Rights Reserved

Our story begins in the land of Minutia in the Dewdrop District in a nice blue house, here we meet Howie, a green lizard, with a yellow front, he wore a black coat, sky blue glasses and carried a magic wand.

Howie was getting ready for a night out with his girlfriend, JoJo, he had been feeling pretty tired over the past few days with his studies so he felt he needed a break, plus, Howie had a surprise for JoJo! He walked out of the door, waving goodbye to his roommate and best friend Edward, a mosquito that lived on coconut juice.

Howie walked out of the house and closed his door, he then set off to JoJo’s house.

On the way there, he felt a small sensation in his lower area, Howie then remembered that he’d been trying to make healing potions and that he’d been testing them on himself, and now those experiments have finally caught up to him, Howie figured he’d ask to use JoJo’s bathroom when he got to her house.

Howie then made it to her house in the Mellow Flowers, JoJo’s house was yellow to represent the place she was in, just like Howie’s!

Howie knocked on the door, after about two seconds a small firefly came out, this firefly was called Vega, “MISTER HOWIE!” squeaked the Firefly as she pounced on Howie, JoJo walked to the front door to see Vega cuddling a rather surprised Howie.

“Okay, Vega.” Smiled JoJo, “You’ve said hi to my boyfriend, now go behave yourself until your babysitter gets here.”  
“Alright, then!” said Vega, getting off Howie as he got back on his feet, JoJo closed the door, she sighed, “You ready?” asked JoJo, Howie nodded, he decided to wait until the next opportunity arose.

As the two fiends walked away from the house, Howie then felt that same feeling again, only this time it was stronger than last time. _“Bloody hell, how many potions did I test before I left?”_ thought Howie, surprised at his increased need.

Howie and JoJo walked to the centre of Minutia, this is where Howie wanted to spend his evening with JoJo, mainly because there was an ice cream store ran by Terry, a blue Tarantula with rather big teeth, Howie figured he could get something nice to eat for himself and for JoJo, plus, there would be a bathroom he could use, so he could also relive himself of his need at the same time, then he could give JoJo that surprise!

They walked in, it was a dark-bluish purple area Howie and JoJo walked up to Terry, “Hello there!” said Terry in a goofy voice, “Whadd-are you going to order?”  
Howie looked at the menu, he saw various ice cream flavours, Howie ordered the mint-chocolate surprise, and ordered got a honey-blackberry sundae.

“Here’s your number.” Said Terry, giving JoJo a number 98, he walked into the kitchen, Howie then remembered his need, now stronger than before.

“Can you give me a sec?” asked Howie, “I need to use the bathroom.”  
“Okay then.” Said JoJo, pointing over Howie’s shoulders, “Bathrooms are over there, but be quick, your ice cream will melt!”

Howie walked over to the bathroom only to find, a line, much to Howie’s dismay. There he saw in front was Temper, a green and brown mite, and Dennis, a green grasshopper.

Howie sighed and walked to the table which was just one turn from the bathroom, the table was white with red sides.

Howie looked outside the window only to see a waterfall cascading into the river, Howie groaned uncomfortably as he slowly shifted his hips from side to side.

“Are you alright?” asked a rather concerned JoJo, Howie realised what he was doing, and stopped.  
“Y-yeah…” Howie groaned at the weight of his now full bladder…

Howie attempted to talk to JoJo about his experiments, he moved around a lot so he could get away with squirming in place.

Eventually, Terry came over and gave them their ice cream, and let me tell you, eating ice cream with a full bladder isn’t fun, you see, ice cream is cold, and when Howie ate some ice cream, he felt cold, in which the cold slowly increased his need, combine that with being a reptile and you’ve got a recipe for disaster.

As time dragged on, Howie got through his ice cream slowly and painfully, his squirming became more and more common, eventually having to cross his legs every now and then.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom line, a black and orange cockroach named Lapoleon walked in only to see Temper and Dennis, still waiting, he opened the bathroom door, only to see that a blue and white rabbit named Rascal had flooded the toilet by stuffing toilet paper down there, Rascal walked out, Lapoleon then put an out of order sign on the door, Temper and Dennis walked away mumbling to themselves angrily…

Howie, at this point, could no longer sit still, there he sat uncontrollably bouncing in his seat and crossing his legs in a desperate attempt to contain the flood inside of him, JoJo just stared at him awkwardly…

“Are you sure you’re alright?” asked a now worried JoJo, “All this time you’ve been sat there you’ve been moving an awful lot.”  
“I really need to pee.” Howie said, his voice strained by his now unbearable need, “There was a line at the bathroom and I didn’t want to make you wait.”

“Well.” JoJo said, turning to see Temper and Dennis walking away, Howie saw this too, he got up and walked quickly into the bathroom, not wondering about the circumstances, only to see a big red OUT OF ORDER sign on it.

“W-what?” muttered a shocked Howie, “Are you serious?”  
“Sorry.” Lapoleon said “Rascal clogged the toilet as a prank.” He then looked at the plunger, his face deteriorated into a frown as he did, “It’s really bad, now I’m gonna have to pull _another_ all-nighter to fix this, I haven’t slept in days because of him.”

Howie groaned in anger and anxiety as JoJo saw him stand there with another variant of that strained expression on his face as he squirmed frantically, after she saw Howie shove one of his hands between his legs in an effort to hold back the massive torrent, JoJo decided to help Howie deal with his need.

“Let’s go.” Said JoJo, “We’re going to find you a bathroom even if it’s the last thing I do.”

The two walked outside, JoJo looked around, this was pretty late at night, so most of the places were closing, the only reason Terry’s resturaunt is the only place open is because he eats too much sugary sweets and thus never goes to sleep until about 3 in the morning.

They walked through the town square, which just happened to be near a fountain, the sound of running water caused his bladder to jolt violently, Howie shoved another hand between his legs, “Please…” Howie complained, “Let’s just find the first place with a toilet!”

JoJo looked around desperately for a place where Howie could relieve himself, with Howie trailing nearby, absolutely everywhere was closed, JoJo decided to go to her house to let Howie use her bathroom.

“Come with me.” Smiled JoJo, “We’ll go back to my house, there you can use my bathroom.”

Howie was reluctant at first, the surprise, you see, was a place that had a view that was only visible at the early hours of the night and JoJo’s house wasn’t too far away, but he’d wasted enough time at Terry’s resturaunt that he’d figured he’d try again the next time he’d have a night out.

They began the walk to JoJo’s house, but then they walked by another waterfall, Howie’s bladder let out another shock as he failed to stop himself from letting a small spurt shoot out of him, it dampened his hand and spattered on the floor.

JoJo looked back and one look at Howie made her realise her desperate lizard friend wasn’t gonna make it back to her house in time, JoJo looked around nervously, hoping that by some luck they would be near someone’s house, but couldn’t see one, she looked back, all she could do is stand there feeling guilty as she watched her boyfriend slowly wet himself.

Howie looked desperately at the trees, while public urination wasn’t illegal, it was frowned upon in Minutia, Howie let another spurt out again, he wasn’t sure about using a tree at first, but the sound of that waterfall, his wet hands touching his wet crotch, the unbearable pain in his bladder, his constant potty dance…

Deciding he couldn’t hold it any longer, Howie turned to the trees, JoJo stood there in disbelief as Howie walked over to the trees, leaking uncontrollably as he did, leaving a small trail of urine on the ground.

His needs now surpassing any common sense, Howie stood in front of a tree, he immediately lost control of his bladder before he could remove his hands, Howie was too overwhelmed by his relief to realise he was soaking his hands and thus the sleeves of his coat in the process.

JoJo then walked over and shook Howie’s shoulder, Howie snapped back into reality as he realised he’d just wet himself he glared uncomfortably at the puddle forming underneath his feet, he removed his hands from his crotch and began peeing against the tree…

 Howie continued peeing for about a minute before the stream slowed into a trickle, and then stopped altogether, Howie then fell to his knees and began sobbing.

JoJo knelt down as Howie turned to her “I’m sorry.” She sighed sadly, Howie stared back at JoJo, tears streaming down his face.

Then they hugged each other, JoJo stroked Howie’s scaly back as he sobbed quietly, after about half a minute, Howie calmed down a bit and they stopped hugging, a still-teary eyed Howie looked at her, JoJo then grabbed his face and kissed him, much to Howie’s surprise.

after that, they decided to call it a night and go home, Howie wondered how he’d explain this to Edward…

The End.


End file.
